


The Americans Visit Downton

by Alazan



Series: LEAP (I can't sleep and I like croverovers starring Stiles) [2]
Category: Downton Abbey, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gossip, Het and Slash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Stiles' alias is Michael Hale, Tags May Change, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Stuck in 1916 New York, Stiles has to make something of himself to gain the proper resources to find what he needs get back to his own time. Along the way he meets Martha Levinson who vouches for him so he could stay at Downton Abbey while he visits Europe.





	1. Chapter 1

New York. 

He landed in the _Hudson_ river.

In 1916.

Like seriously, what the hell!

Stiles gave himself ten minutes to recover and dry off a bit before he began to look around for clues. How the hell did he know for sure that was the right place and year? Well, he found a newspaper. Liter was apparently always a problem in the Big Apple. He found various pages across the shore. Each one different dates but none of them beyond 1916. 

He freaked out a little, he wasn't going to lie. Which also scared off a few people, but given his appearance, they didn't want to bother with him. Whether they thought him as just a random homeless guy or some poor schmuck from the future didn't really matter so long as they left him alone to think. He canvased around for clues about supernatural beings. Claw marks on benches or trashcans, weird symbols of the occult carved into trees or imprinted on the ground. But he found nothing.

It was getting dark and fast and he needed to set up camp. Luckily it wasn't winter time and he didn't have to worry about freezing to death overnight, but being homeless, in the past, after a supernatural encounter didn't really leave him feeling like his best self. 

Stealing wasn't always something he liked doing, especially when his father was the sheriff, but sometimes it was necessary. Especially if he wanted to blend in and not draw attention to himself. So the next morning, before the sun rose, he made his way through backyards were clothes were hanging out to dry and he grabbed one thing here, one thing there until he thought he blended in like any other New Yorker of the time. 

He spent a whole month trying to track down anything supernatural and weird. Naturally he found it. It was, after all, New York. But nothing helpful that would help him find out how to get home. The supernatural beings he encountered were of course werewolves. He speculated there was some sort of fae court as well, but he couldn't exactly come in contact with one of them to confirm. No witches that weren't just mentally ill people who didn't and wouldn't have proper validation or medication in the next hundred years. There were a lot of monsters or demons or whatever that nearly killed him. He's got a few scars, but he lived...

Come the second month he has to start thinking that his stay might be longer. 

The thought depressed him, but only for a day. 

Part of him knew he was cheating but he didn't really mind. He used his smarts from the future to make the right friends, invest in the right companies, play the fields and markets that in half a year he was known well enough among the White Collars of New Yorkers. 

In fear of that whole 'I am my own great-great-great-great grandfather' thing, he went by a different name. Thankfully forging papers was easier in the era. Granted he probably should have thought of a better name, he figured if people eventually looked it up or whatever, there would be some people with that name he'd chosen. A name related with honor and respect, even if only by a small clan...or pack. 

"Mr. Hale!"

Stiles turned, smiling at the man who beckoned him. "Thomas, we've talked about this. It's Michael."

Thomas laughed before he turned to the older woman. "Michael, this is Mrs. Levinson. Martha, this is the young man I told you about."

"Ah, so you're the quick wit that saved a good chunk of my husband's money from being scammed from right under Thomas's nose." 

Thomas smiled uncomfortably, and Stiles could only feel sorry for the poor guy. But he smiled charmingly, "I am."

"Tell me Michael, how exactly did you become who you are right now? I've done some digging and there isn't much about you." Martha spoke with the confidence, grace, and honesty Stiles doesn't see in many women. With the red hair and red lipstick she actually reminded Stiles a lot of Lydia. 

"There wouldn't be much on me, no. I am a self made man. Something only truly be possible here in America. Many a reason why, though I may be well known these days, I'm not well liked."

"Huh..." She got a good look at him, her blue eyes piercing into his soul. Again he reminded him of Lydia with how uncomfortable and weak she made him feel despite his merits. "What are your future plans Mr. Michael Hale?"

"There's talk about America joining the war. If the time comes, I plan on joining up. I have a trip planned for France in a few weeks to see if there is anything I can help with." Stiles lied. Or rather told a half truth. He was helping with the war efforts as much as he could, but once he realized that there wasn't any sort of magic that'll help him in New York, he needed to look elsewhere. A Gypsy woman he paid told him he might have some luck in France. 

"Quite the patriot." She commented. 

"Someone with something to prove." Stiles countered. 

She seemed to like his answer because she smiled. "You should come over for dinner before you leave to France. I have a daughter in England if you ever need a place to stay."

She left to go speak with someone else who caught her eyes without waiting for his reply. Stiles turned over to Thomas and said, "You weren't kidding when you said she was something else. Are her children like her?"

Thomas grabbed a passing drink and chugged half of it. "No. Oh god no. Harold is...an enthusiast who likes to live. And Cora's all but settled into the British life style. You know, quiet, traditional, quaint. But lucky for me, she liked you. Stay on her good side."

With a pat to his shoulder, Thomas left Stiles to enjoy the rest of evening. 


	2. Thomas Barrow and Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war and Thomas is at the risk of being homeless, Stiles arrives at Downton for a visit. Thomas, eager to keep in Downton's good graces, offers to look after Stiles. A decision that is genuine but also selfish once he gets a good look at the man.

"I've got a letter from my mother," Cora told Robert in the library. 

"Oh god, she's not coming over now is she?" 

Cora sent him a small slightly chiding smile and said. "No. But she's gotten a letter from a young chap she met a while ago. She says she's told him about us while they were in New York and right now he's about finished with his affairs in France now that the war is over. He'll be nearby and wondered if he could stay. Or rather, that was in his letter that also arrived."

"Seems odd."

"It does. But his letter makes it seem like mother extended an invitation and he daren't say no. They keep in touch and he's already mentioned he'd be nearby. And really, I think mother may have forced his arm. He claims he doesn't want to be rude. You don't mind, do you, Robert?" 

"Well, it can't be any worse than Branson." Robert scoffed. 

Cora sent him a knowing look before reminding him. "It's Tom now. But if you've agreed, I'll write to him tomorrow."

* * *

 

 "Carson, how are Barrow's plans progressing? Any updates?"

"He claims to be looking, my Lord," Carson replied. 

"Is he not?"

"Not exactly. He just hasn't heard back."

"Mm. Well, it could be a blessing in disguise." Robert stated. 

Carson raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "My Lord?"

"Her ladyship's mother has apparently offered an invitation to some American chap to stay with us. The poor lad seems to have been bullied into it from his letter. While he's staying here he doesn't have his own valet. If Barrow's not gone by the time he arrives, maybe he can look after him." 

"That's quite generous my Lord. Should we be encouraging it?"

"You might have a point. Make it clear to Barrow that it's unexpected and that's why he's being asked. I don't know much about this chap or what lifestyle he's used to. But better be prepared for it. Remind him he should still be looking but for now, he can remain for the work if he wants. I won't twist his arm and we could also have Alfred look after this Mr. Hale."

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

 

 

"Welcome to Downton." Cora greeted Stiles outside with Robert and Carson. Barrow was there too, helping Alfred and Jimmy unpack the car. 

Stiles greeted both lord and lady as he's learned to do. "Thank you for having me. I hate to be a burden, but sadly I can't stay in Europe forever and I fear that when I go back without having stopped by your mother will be furious with me." 

"My mother can be over the top at times," Cora replied with a smile. 

"She's a strong woman. One that demands admiration from stance alone. There was sadly little I could do to say no. Not if I want to keep our connection well." Stiles informed them. 

"That does sound like my mother-in-law. And your connections? Do you do have business with her?" Robert asked as they made it through to the sitting room. 

"Mostly with Harold. I give her ideas as well, and she seems to listen to me at least." 

"Mother called you Stiles in her letters. Might I ask why?" Cora asked him. 

"It's an old family nickname that one boy each generation inherits. Whoever was born first, I believe. My grandfather had it, but it was my uncle who carried it next, and then myself. How it all started, I couldn't really tell you. It's just one of those things that just is." Stiles replied. He'd gotten used to being called Michael Hale, but he didn't want to not be called Stiles and found a way. "I take it as a sign of good faith for only close friends call me Stiles now that I've no other family."

"No family? None at all?" Robert asked.

"No. I'm what you call a self-made man, Lord Grantham. The most I can backtrack in New York were my great-grandparents. But through old age, illness, and the war...I'm all that's left."

"How sad. I am sorry." Cora expressed her sympathies.

"Life. As glorious as it can be at times, it can also be quite sad." Stiles told them. 

"Have you thought about settling? You're rather young. Are you looking for a young lady to settle down with?" Robert inquired. 

"I am...considering options yes. But before I take a serious leap I'd like to build up my business and fortune. Secure a good future and make me a more promising husband. Though I might have better luck back home. Being so new and basically fresh doesn't sit well with a lot of families I imagine." 

"Quite." Robert agreed.

As tea was brought in, Cora turned to Stiles and said, "Barrow will be looking after you while you're here. You don't mind that, do you, Barrow?"

Thomas had been informed of this and hadn't been too keen at first. But now that he's gotten a look of the American chap, things have changed. Though he kept his face stoic, he replied. "Of course not your ladyship."

"It's not something I'm used to but you know what they say. When in Rome, do as the Romans." Stiles said, sending Thomas a look. When their eyes locked, there was some heat in there. 

* * *

 

 "Is that all sir?" Thomas asked once he finished helping Stiles get ready for bed. 

Stiles smiled at him, "I believe so. Sorry about this. I'm sure you'd rather not have dealt with me at all."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Gives me an excuse to stay on a while longer." Thomas told him. 

"Are you leaving?" 

"Not that I want to, sir. But now that the war is over and Downton isn't a convalescent home anymore, I'm afraid i"'ve overstayed my welcome." 

"The way Lady Grantham spoke, it seemed like you were working here long before the war," Stiles told him. 

"I did. But the war has brought changes and it seems like I am not as needed as I once was."

"What a shame. A good-looking man like you who is properly trained? I would think many great houses would fight for a chance to have you."

Thomas smiled at him, "You'll make me blush sir." 

Stiles's smile turned into a smirk. "I'm sure I can...if you wish to stay long enough."

"Sir?" Thomas asked. He couldn't risk being outed as gay but then again, he couldn't turn down an opportunity when it presented itself. Not with a man as good looking as this. 

"Don't be coy, Thomas. I have a 6th sense about these things. I know you just helped me get into these clothes, but why don't you join me in bed and help me out of them?" 

Thomas smirked back, very happily at the statement. "I would love to sir, but I should report back downstairs, lest they suspect something. How about I return once everyone's asleep?" 

"I'll be waiting. And who knows Thomas...maybe I'll be looking forward to hiring a valet full time. If you're interested." 

 


	3. Ethal and Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs a family. Point and simple. But he doesn't have time to woo and court...but after a luncheon with Mrs. Crawley, it seems like he has an answer that'll fix multiple problems.

"Oh hello. You're the young chap that visited Downton, weren't you?"

"Yes, hello again Mrs. Crawley." Stiles greeted her outside of the post office. 

"I wasn't aware you were still here." She told him. 

"I wasn't. I left the next day. I've only come back for a bit of business." Stiles informed her.

"Business? All the way out here? Are you staying at the Abbey again?"

"I promised to come and check in with someone in the village. And no. It's not a very long visit and I don't really know anyone there, not really. Didn't want to be a burden." 

"How considerate. Are you staying much longer? You should come for luncheon if you can."

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that." 

"Nonsense. I insist."

Stiles thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "I'm quite busy today but I'm free tomorrow if that's alright with you."

"Tomorrow it is. I'll await your arrival." 

* * *

 

 

"I really shouldn't speak of it, but it is sad when one thinks of it. Being left on her own with no one to help and not a very good reference." 

Stiles had arrived too late to be part of that particular dinner, but he had heard all about it. It was hard to, even though they all tried to keep it hush hush. But Stiles had an in with Thomas who more than gladly told him most of what he needed to know. 

"I would like to help her. Is there an address you can give me?"

"How very kind of you. I don't, but I can ask Mrs. Hughes. She might."

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley." 

* * *

 

"I don't understand."

"I'm aware of your situation, Ethel. And I'm here to offer you a way out. A solution to your problems." Stiles told her. 

Ethal looked at him skeptically as she rocked her baby in her arms. "No one does anything for the kindness in their hearts. What would you want from me?"

"I know life's not been too kind as of late. But here I am Ethel, a wealthy man with some status asking you to marry me. You and Charlie will not have to starve or you to have to resort to the lowest of the low. I know you were hoping that Charlie's grandparents would help, but you know what the end would have been like. They'd forsaken you and him...or if they ever came around, they'd want to take him from you. This way he'll have the life you want for him. The best schools and opportunities. And...a better life for you too."

It all sounded wonderful. Too wonderful. 

"Why me? And what do you get out of this deal?" 

"I need a wife. I don't have time to court or woo. And when I heard what happened, I couldn't help but think maybe we could help one another. What do you say?" 

"I say yes." She nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be your wife!" 

* * *

 

Their marriage was quick and quiet, a small affair. No one really knew about it until one day Mrs. Crawley ran into Ethel in the village pushing Charlie around in a stroller. 

"Ethel? Is that you?" 

"Oh, hello Mrs. Crawley." 

"You look well. And is this young Charlie? My, he's getting big, isn't he?"

Ethel smiled happily. "He is, isn't he? We were just doing a few errands and getting some fresh air. I should thank you, ma'am."

"Me? Whatever for?"

"You changed my life. Mr. Hale told me it was you he got my address from. If you hadn't given it to him...well, I wouldn't be as happy as I am."

"Oh? He's helped you after all, has he? That's good to know. He said he would, but I never did follow up on it I'm afraid." 

Ethel smiled proudly as she raised her left hand. "Oh, he's helped me. I'm out of service and I'm a proper wife now! He's given me and Charlie a better life. Better than I could have ever dreamed...and..." Ethel held on to her stomach fondly. "It's early to say but...I think I'm with child once more."

Out of all the things she was expecting to hear, that hadn't been it. But still, she smiled. "Well, that is something! Good for you."

 

* * *

 

 

"It's true! Even with a child out of wedlock, she's married and expecting." Molesley told everyone in the servants' hall. 

"Some have all the luck." Thomas scoffed while lighting a cigarette. 

"I wonder if the Bryant's will now want to be part of the child's life?" Daisy asked. 

"Probably. It is their only grandchild." Anna replied. 

"He's a bastard child. Who marries a woman with a bastard child knowingly?" Miss O'Brien asked. 

"He's saved her. And he's American. I think they'll be just fine, no matter what you think." Mr. Bates stated. 

"Still. Hard to believe. What a wild story!" Daisy exclaimed. 

"No story is wild enough to be an excuse for your chores not getting done! Off you go!" Mrs. Patmore ordered. 

"She's right though. It is wild. For whatever scoff we gave Ethel about her being outspoken about not wanting to be in service forever...she did it. She's married now. And to someone who can dine upstairs." Thomas said before taking a long puff of smoke. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It started as my own personal little joke but now I'm sorta toying with the idea of making Stiles Derek's great-great-great-how ever many greats grandfather xD 
> 
> I'm going to have Stiles have a thing with Barrow for the gay ship. I was thinking maybe he and Mary should have a go for the het ship? Or maybe Edith? Or perhaps Rose?
> 
> Thoughts would be appreciated.


End file.
